User talk:TVsGrady
You rock TVsGrady. Admin? Hi, Grady -- Would you be interested in becoming an admin on this wiki? The old admins have been gone for a long time, and you've been contributing a lot. Basically, being an admin means that you'll have some extra controls. You'll be able to delete and protect pages, and you can block users who are vandalising the wiki. It's always healthy for a wiki to have active admins around. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 19:05, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm definitely willing to do that.--TVsGrady 20:40, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Excellent! I just made you an admin, so you should see your new controls. I also made Scott (User:Scarecroe) an admin, and he should be around this week to help fix up the main page and stuff. Let me know if you have any questions about how to use your new powers. -- Danny (talk) 14:54, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot!--TVsGrady 16:25, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi Grady -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the TV wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 01:54, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm not really the one in charge here, but personally I have no objection to that being posted.--TVsGrady 04:21, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, great. Seemed like you were the other person contributing, so I figured you were an admin. :) -- Danny (talk) 12:57, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Linking to YouTube Episodes Hey, I totally understand about refraining from adding links to YouTube video of MTS3K episodes. I figured that since they were already there, why not make them known to the community here? But that's cool. I hope that future policy allows for this, since tape trading did contribute to MST3K's success early on. It's kind of fitting, IMHO. :) - TerranRich 00:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :To clarify, what I'd like to do is eventually establish a formal policy that people can link to online episodes as long as they're not currently available on Rhino DVDs (Towards that end, it'll help to start working on an article listing all of the official MST video and DVD releases, including notations about which ones have gone out of print.) I'd also prefer to see links to YouTube episodes done in the form of links playlists, rather than lists of links to each individual 10-minute or so segment. --TVsGrady 01:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Cinematic Titanic Wiki Hi Grady! I thought I should let you know that my request for a Cinematic Titanic Wiki was approved (surprisingly quickly!) and I've gotten a very rough start on it. It seems to me that the two wikis ought to be "Official Friends" (like they have at Wookieepedia) and share contributors and content as appropriate. Whaddya think sirs? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:28, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm all for it! --TVsGrady 17:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) New Categories Should we come up with a category structure for the underlying movie's genre? i.e.: * "'Horror/Suspense'" (Screaming Skull, Deadly Bees, Merlin's Shop of Whatever the Heck the Rest of that Movie's Name Was, ...) * "'Science Fiction'" (Rocketship XM, Project Moonbase, Moon Zero Two, ....) * "'Teen Exploitation'" (Daddy-o, Beatniks, Untamed Youth....) * "'Sword and Sandal'" (Herc Goes Bananas, Colossus vs. The Head Hunters) * "'As Seen on TV'" (Master Ninja, Project Moonbase, Fugitive Alien, Time of the Apes)--movies that were assembled from TV series * "'Failed TV Pilot'" (Stranded in Space, Code Name Diamond Head, Agent for HARM) * "'Japanese'" (the Sandy Frank, Gamera, and Godzilla catalogs) * "'Medieval'" (Deathstalker, Quest of the Delta Knights...) * "'Roger Corman'''" (you know, his movies are more like his other movies than they are like anything else--heck, even the notorious B-I-G covered a wider swath from "Earth vs. the Spider" to "Village of the Giants" to "Magic Sword."--I mean, heck, you could drop a reel from "Giant Leeches" into "The Undead" and you would only cause -minor- confusion.) etc.... --Richardajensen 08:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea!--TVsGrady 15:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Bwahaha..."As Seen on TV". Brilliant. BebopKate 22:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Multimoog Hi, Grady! I saw your reply about the skin, so I want to introduce you to Shawn -- User:Multimoog. He's a friend of mine who also works for Wikia, on the content team. He's been making a lot of cool skins and main pages lately -- Secret Saturdays is his latest. He's also an MST & Rifftrax fan. After I got that talk page message from him, I talked to him and said: Yes, please! So hopefully we'll see his work here soon... -- Danny (talk) 01:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Cool! Nice to know the wheels are in motion on the skin thing.--TVsGrady 02:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there hey! i made some edits...I love this site! Ohthatcat 02:48, September 16, 2009 :Thank you!--TVsGrady 03:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey, TVsGrady >> Hi, welcome to MST3K! Thanks for your edit to the First Spaceship on Venus page. << No prob, glad to help out. Uncle Buckeye 01:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Episode Question I'm pretty sure it's a MST3K episode, but it's been a very long time and I can't remember. But what I can remember is I'm fairy sure it's a Japanese or other dubbed film and the hero rides in on a motorcycle and a bunch of kids run up and start asking him questions and I'm pretty sure I remember the guys riffing on it. ANy help would be appreciated lol :( OverlordQ 23:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't know what this one is. You might have better luck asking about it on Wikianswers, or in the "Episode Help" thread on the MST3K Discussion Board.--TVsGrady 17:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, kinda rare for a web community in my experience :) ArkhamAsylumWasTooAwesomeForMyXbox 17:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Winter cleanup 1) The K-series episode pages have a Season 6 category, but when I try to edit the page to remove the category, the category is not there (see City on Fire.) Do you know any way to remove the category? 2) Do you think it would be a good idea to have an external link section at the end of each episode page with a link to the movie's pages on IMDB and Wikipedia? I often want to find out more about a movie. 3) Do you know that someone is broadcasting MST3K at http://www.justin.tv/synthnine ? YangWei 17:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :1) I'll have to look into that when I have the time. :2) Sounds like a perfectly good idea to me, although there may be a few MSTed movies that still don't have their own Wikipedia pages. :3) I think I might have heard about that. TVsGrady 03:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::1) I went and checked, and it turned out to be a mistake someone had made with the template that lists all the KTMA episodes, so I fixed it.--TVsGrady 03:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Spelling corrections I'll just be around for a while until I get several misspelled words corrected. EoGuy 18:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing the misspellings!TVsGrady 22:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC)